Shmi Skywalker
Shmi Skywalker was the mother of Anakin Skywalker, grandmother of Luke Skywalker and Leia Organa, and great-grandmother of Ben Solo. A brave and resilient woman who survived life as a slave to become a Tatooine moisture farmer. Shmi surrendered her son to the Jedi Order, putting him on a path to become one of the greatest Jedi. Her death at the hands of Tusken Raiders became a critical step on Anakin's descent to the dark side. History Early Life Shmi Skywalker was a slave on the Outer Rim world of Tatooine during the waning years of the Galactic Republic. Through unknown means, she conceived a miracle child strong with the Force who she named Anakin. During his early years, Shmi and her son were the property of the female crime lord Gardulla the Hutt only to be lost in a bet to the junk dealer Watto. Shmi provided a good home for her son and was determined that he would have a better future. She was aware that Anakin had special powers that he could see things before they happened. Anakin was also a skilled mechanic able to build a protocol droid out of spare junk parts to help his mother named C-3PO. A Mother's Sacrifice Later Anakin brought home a group of strangers that consisted of a Jedi named Qui-Gon Jinn, a handmaiden named Padmé Amidala, a droid called R2-D2 and a Gungan named Jar-Jar Binks. Shmi opened her home to the travelers and told them the hardships of slavery on Tatooine and believed Qui-Gon came to free slaves but it was not the case as their ship was damaged and they were on a mission to Coruscant. Anakin told the stranded group of the upcoming Boonta Eve Podrace and offered to win the money for them to fix their ship, Shmi at first disagreed but then reluctantly accepted it as her son wanted to help. Shmi later confided in Qui-Gon that Anakin's conception was without a father leading the Jedi to believe that the boy may be the destined Chosen One. On the day of the race, Qui-Gon sponsored Anakin and made a wager with Watto that if Anakin wins that he be granted his freedom and his mother's but Watto was unwilling to let both slaves go and settled on Anakin. Later Shmi, Qui-Gon, Padmé watched the race above a tower while C-3PO and R2-D2 watched on the sidelines and against all odds Anakin managed to win the race and his freedom. Anakin sold his podracer and gave the money to his mother, when Qui-Gon announced that Anakin's freedom and told her he was to become a Jedi. When Anakin asked if Shmi was coming too, Qui-Gon apologized while Shmi told her son that her place was Tatooine and that he must go off on his own path and let the change happen as it could not be stopped. Shmi embraced her son one last time and told him to be strong and not to look back and Anakin made a vow to return to Tatooine and free her. Anakin's Return Eventually, her son would return to see her again, only to find out she has been assaulted and kidnapped by the Tusken Raiders. He would search for his mother, who would have her last conversation with him before succumbing to her wounds. This drives her son into rage and a murderous spree of the Tusken village. Navigation Category:Female Category:Star Wars Heroes Category:Parents Category:Tragic Category:Deceased Category:Heroes from the Past Category:Movie Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Legacy Category:Martyr Category:Nurturer Category:Loyal Category:Selfless Category:Honorable Category:Honest Category:Related to Villain Category:Posthumous Category:Elderly Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes